User talk:Phantombeast
where did you find those pages of Cana asking Natsu and Gray about erotic fantasies? Primarch11 09:43, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ah I see. I've been waiting for a response from the admins if my character i created can be a Wizard Saint. also im working on a new guild or maybe a new organization. also what do you mean you can only get it if you create an account a Zerochan? Primarch11 19:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RP Your post. 22:39:39 Thu k, I'll try and do the same whenever I can [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand a tan Wendy. I can now die a happy man. Thanks Phantom =w= --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:14, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ADORABLE >W< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Gift Love Juvia and all, but I'm not a heartless sadist who'd see her in a maid's uniform in my own story :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:31, June 3, 2014 (UTC) interesting idea, we could do something like that we'll try something like that after we complete the games and we'll see what comes of it (hell, if the GMG goes well, we could possibly make it an annual thing) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Can i have the crusader mask from the nine legion masks? XKeybladeX (talk) 18:15, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible to convert a demon into a lacrima?RedKnuckles (talk) 18:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Territory .gif Hi there, Phantombeast! The Territory .gif that you uploaded caught my attention, and I came here to let you know that I am glad that there is someone who took notice of the .gif that I made. I hope it could serve you well. :D ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:04, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, i'll wait till thursday then. Thanks for telling me. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 23:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Demon Hi thanks for help earlier, i was wondering if u could have a look at this and tell me what u think, its my demon applicaiton Name of the Demon is Seiji Kaiju who is currently one of my characters but i was looking to make him a demon, i was hoping he could be a human who was made into a demon by an unknown entity called the warden, all of this takes part in my own made up country, (the warden is a demon made by Zeref, but for some reason never saw to harm humans but instead take away there humanity, making them demons, but only to people who are on the verge of death can see him and who have a vast amount of latent potential, making him and Etherious) The curse he uses is going to be something like the Nature Curse, simular to nature energy on naruto, Shanesmillie (talk) 15:16, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Cool [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:26, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ....Thaaaank you--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Your post, Dorothy needs to save Reggie. 03:22:03 Wed Ah man, you woke me up :P Anyway, that's true there's no rules against training. I suppose you can go ahead on it, but I'd see with Ashy on it to be certain, since he's the charamin. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) If self proclaimed means it never actually happened, then that's fine. But a apprentice of Jellal's is too off base. Some things don't need explicit rules. Also, did you post? 22:54:14 Wed What Zico said, it's fine. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. 01:55:24 Fri I haven't written any dialogue, other than Pollux's muttering, since I don't want to accidentally make Arukana behave out of character but they have stepped forward in The Participants Line Up for The First Day Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:16, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi phan since you are a chat moderator i would like to tell you something. User:Lucy D Chef broke a rule of the http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phantombeast/Chat_Room_Rules as she insulted me calling me Ignorant Neanderthal even without using joke state. That I needed to learn to be a nicer person, The I was abusive of my powers because in One Piece Fan Wiki i told her she needed an infobox for her devil fruit and she refused as i was an admin. Even though I told her that If she thought I was aggresive I apologized. But she hasn't. And more issues that offended me. KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Added on! I have blocked his main messages, and PM so this cannot happen again. (By the way, blocking only works for me, it's chat hacks. If you were still wondering.)' '''By the way, he has broke them himself. The rules I mean. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 23:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright, your turn, sorry for the delay. '01:26:38 Thu''' Your turn. They're splitting up now. And one thing I forgot to say when discussing this part of the chapter is that we should reveal their self dubbed mission to "take out" the dragon slayers that have lost their minds to their power during the war. Which is the main plotline of the RP. 02:28:22 Sun HELLO SIR HOW CAN I JOIN TO THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD SIR? Sup. Here's the GIF you wanted. * File:PhantMinervaTerritory.gif [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 01:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I know, I was gone for bit, and wasn't really active when you asked for the GIF. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 02:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Also, have you seen Ash? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 02:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Is it me or chat is bugging again? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 16:55, August 9, 2014 (UTC) About Demon Slash Hi there, Phantom, it's Dragon. Can I use a your sword spell for my character? He has all things to obtain that spells, so I want to try it, of cource, if you allow. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 11:48, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I get it, thank you. And, thank you for the advice, I will try to do him unique. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 15:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Your go on the RP, sorry for the delay. 01:19:30 Tue That's actually a good question. But, I'd say is to keep starting a new sub-section or whatever one would call it with a line. Since the idea is to sweep back and forth between their perspectives while they're separated. 03:06:09 Tue That's alright, no problem. First week of school was slow and tiring, so I wasn't very active outside admin duties this week. And I'll see what I do, thanks for the heads up. 02:16:45 Sat Hey Phan, Have you ever had a problem on chat where it doesn't load. Cuz am trying to enter and it ain't loading :PlolThe Ghost (Just to Badass) 21:44, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Idk probably as I tried to enter TFF with it and it ain't working, anyway I'll try again later thx btwThe Ghost (Just to Badass) 21:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey phantom, is the chat working for you? It isn't for me right now Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, I can now get on the wiki at home!! However, I still can't get onto the chat at school. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo phan could I use your http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Force_Assailant:_Demon_Slash?[[User:Yuurei Dark|The Ghost]] (Just to Badass) 22:43, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. 23:43:40 Sat About your Demon application, since I'm in charge of Demons and all, I'd just like to ask: how did he get into Cube without detection? Cube seems to be a place which is never unguarded. That...and it flies. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. How'd he get into Cube doe? And for his Curse, call it like Flamine (フラアミン, Furamin)? Latin for 'Blast' The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:56, September 17, 2014 (UTC) You're good. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey read your Broomark page. Since I doubt you would want him to join the Thirteen Demon Lords (That and him wanting to find Zeref, he wouldn't be able to be one anyway) I was thinking maybe he and my demon, Absalom, could be old friends/rivals? Go Wild! okay that works. How do you think we should write it out? Go Wild ok Go Wild Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:29, September 28, 2014 (UTC) That'd work :P Go ahead! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Posted dude [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 21:12, October 13, 2014 (UTC)